


Dark places

by Ischa



Series: Midnight Land [14]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William wants Ryan to bite him.</p><p><i>“I want you to bite me again during...” He  waves his hand in indication.<br/>“While we fuck,” Ryan clarifies.<br/>“Yes,” William says nodding.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark places

**Title:** Dark places  
 **Pairing:** Gabe/William, William/Ryan  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** William wants Ryan to bite him.  
 _“I want you to bite me again during...” He waves his hand in indication.  
“While we fuck,” Ryan clarifies.  
“Yes,” William says nodding._  
 **Warning(s):** kissing, vampires, blood  
 **Author’s Notes:** Part of [Midnight Land](http://community.livejournal.com/nur_luegen/4743.html). Follows [Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242279).  
 **Word Count:** 1.629  
 **Beta:** figilio_vampiri  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\---  
~1~  
The first time Ryan bit him was that night he went over to Jon’s to talk about Maja. He wasn’t thinking about it much at that time, as he was preoccupied with other things. Now he just can’t stop thinking about it. It’s a dark blur, a red spot during his daily routine.

“You are spacing out again,” Gabe says and Butcher nods his consent.

“Am I?” William asks with a soft smile. Of course he knows he does it, but he can’t help it anyway, he can flirt a bit as well.

“You totally are and don’t give me that evil smile of yours. I’m immune to it,” Gabe answers.

“Liar. The only one immune to it is Sisky. And you fucking know it,” William answers, waving his hand. Gabe laughs.

“So what were you thinking about?” Gabe asks. Of course, William thinks, of course he is not off the hook. It seems since Maja, Gabe is extra careful.

“Ryan,” William says and hopes that that will shut Gabe up.

“Ryan?”

“Yes, Ryan. Panic’s little guitarist? I think you met before.”

“Don’t be an ass, Bill,” Gabe says and Butcher nods. What a traitor, William thinks. He is supposed to be on William’s side, what with him being in William’s band and all that.

“I’m not and besides you asked. Didn’t you?” Suddenly he feels irritated. He doesn’t want to talk about this. Not at all. The whole thing makes him feel uneasy.

“Yeah…” Gabe says, but he lets it go.

~+~  
“So?” Gabe asks out of the blue and William has absolutely no idea what Gabe is asking, or if he's asking a specific thing or if he is just random again. Because that is how Gabe sometimes is, usually when he smoked up with Travis. William knows for sure that Gabe didn’t smoke up with Travis. Not in the last few hours, as they were together. Snuggled on the couch, watching movies.

“So, what?” William asks.

“So, what was that about Ryan?”

“Do you really want to talk about this?” William wants to know, because he really doesn’t.

“Would I ask, if I wouldn’t want to know or talk about it?” Gabe replies, he is leaning away from William and William sighs. Fuck Gabe, honestly.

“Ryan bit me,” William says.

“What?”  
William sighs. Of course Gabe doesn't understand. How could he? He is not a vampire.

“He bit me while we were...while we had sex,” William clarifies and lets it sink it. Gabe never asked about what William is doing with Ryan and it was okay. It's not like William wants to tell his boyfriend what he does exactly with another vampire.

“You want him to bite you again?” Gabe asks after a long silence. That's the problem right there, he doesn't know. He didn't enjoy it the first time. He hated it, but with Ryan it was different. Maybe it's because it's Ryan, maybe it was just because he felt so hurt and angry and Ryan's mouth sucking his blood, his life, his pain away felt good at that time? He doesn't know.

“I don't know,” he answers, frustrated.

“It felt good then?”

“Yeah, but maybe just because...” He shrugs.

“It was Ryan? Someone you trust not to hurt you.”

“He did hurt me,” William says, shifting away from Gabe. That's the truth it hurt, but still.

Gabe frowns. “You don't like pain.”

“It was not about the pain,” William answers, but he can't say what it was about.  
Gabe keeps silent and doesn't try to pull William back against him.

~+~  
“I want you to bite me,” William says. He's sipping tea from a chipped mug, leaning against Ryan's couch, his long legs folded under him.

“What?”

“I want you to bite me again during...” He waves his hand in indication.

“While we fuck,” Ryan clarifies.

“Yes,” William says nodding.

“I didn't know you're into pain...”

“I'm not,” William answers, because it's the truth, he is not. Never was.

“I... Why?”

“Because I liked it and I don't know why,” William says, setting the mug aside on the floor, closing his eyes.

“Bill...”

“What? You like being in control.”

“I do, but I came to you, because I don't want to be all the time...”

“So what is the problem? You can't hurt me. Not like you can with them. And Gabe can't help me with this. He can't.” He needs Ryan to understand that William needs him. Like Ryan needed him when they met the first time to do this.

“Alright, alright,” Ryan says and nods for emphasis.

~+~  
“What?” William asks, because Ryan looks unsure again.

“The last time it felt right. I... You were in pain and I didn't want to talk and I just went with my instincts.”

“Fuck you!” William says, pulling him in by his shirt roughly, so that Ryan falls against him. He can feel Ryan's ribcage against his. They are both too bony to make this really comfortable.

“Fuck! Don't do that!” Ryan answers annoyed. William ignores him, starts biting at his jaw and then his collarbone instead. He doesn't use his fangs, not yet, but he will if the need should occur. He thinks he just needs to rile up Ryan as best as he can. Ryan can't stand being pushed against his will. William knows that because Ryan told him. And he never thought he would use this knowledge against Ryan.

“Shut up,” William says, biting his shoulder hard. It will leave a mark. Ryan pushes him down with too much force behind it and William suppressed a grin. Turning his head into the pillow, moaning low.

“God, you...” Ryan whispers, his breath hard and shallow against William's skin. William tightens his grip on Ryan's wrist, pulling him closer still with his other hand by his shirt.

“Shut up,” he says again.

“Don't tell me what to do!” Ryan answers sharply, driving his point home by a vicious bite. He draws blood. William knows it was by accident. It doesn't matter. Once it explodes on your tongue there is no turning back.

“You taste so good...” Ryan says and then leans down and sucks, swallows, sucks again. And it hurts and feels good at the same time. But it's not like the last time. He pushes Ryan away after a few moments and Ryan growls angry at him.

“Stop,” he says, his voice sounds wrecked to his own ears. Ryan pushes him down again. He feels so weak. He knows it's from the blood loss. His veins feel like they're squeezed together. It fucking hurts. “STOP!” he yells and pushes Ryan again this time with all the strength he has left. Ryan falls from the bed and lands hard on the floor. He's up in a few seconds again, but William is up as well, clutching his neck, breathing hard. He feels hungry.

“Shit...” Ryan says. He looks shocked and wrecked, full of misery.

“It's okay, I asked.” William answers, he doesn't lean against the wall or anything. He knows that he can't show weakness now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Ryan says. He takes a few steps back and leans against the wall and William relaxes.

“It's okay,” William repeats.

“It's not, I nearly... I thought we could do things because I couldn't hurt you!” he yells.

“You didn't hurt me, because you aren't...because I'm like you. You can't do any great damage,” William answers softly.

“I am dangerous. Shit, I thought it was only with Brendon, but it's with all of them, it's with Gerard, it's with you!” Ryan answers hotly. William sighs. Fuck, he thinks. What the hell had he done?

“Come here,” he says.

“No,” Ryan says, shaking his head viciously.

“Ryan, come here,” William repeats.

“No,” he answers, closing his eyes.

“Don't make me go over there,” William says low.

“Fuck you!” Ryan spits.  
And William has had enough of this; he is at Ryan's side in a few seconds. Grabbing his wrist hard enough to leave bruises. Ryan winces.

“You are not going to do this again,” William says.

“Fuck, I will...” Ryan answers, but his voice is soft. William kisses his lips softly, not loosening the grip on Ryan's writs. He needs to make sure Ryan knows that William is in control here. They stay like this for a long while until William is sure Ryan is okay again.

“I need to feed, “ William whispers and Ryan nods.

“Okay...” Ryan answers. He seems calmer now.

“It was not your fault,” William says, softy, kissing him again.

“Right.”

“It's in your nature,” William whispers.

“It's not in yours,” Ryan replies. And William keeps quiet because he can't argue with the truth.

~+~  
“Are you better now?” Gabe asks, as William enters the apartment.

“Yeah, also I messed Ryan up,” William says.

“He was already messed up, you can't fix him. You can just try to make him keep it together.” Gabe says shrugging.

“Yeah, good it's not only my job,” William answers, closing the door and leaning against it.

“You alright?” Gabe wants to know. He looks concerned. William nods, he thinks he really is.

“I'm starving,” he says.

“I ordered pizza,” Gabe answers.

“From that horrible place you like?”

“Of course,” Gabe says.  
William laughs.

~end~


End file.
